When Jealousy Strikes
by Slytherin-Reducio
Summary: When a jealous America angers the Brit he storms out of the latest meeting planning to avoid the American for a while. But things quickly change when America turns up and he wants answers but he doesn't get the answers he expected and decided now's a good time to come clean about a few things himself. (this is M for a reason guys . )


The blonde let out a long, tired sigh. Every meeting was the same, petty countries arguing over petty things. He'd much rather sit and drink tea at home while reading over the works of Shakespeare than be here but unfortunately he didn't have a choice.

He could stand some countries, Japan for example was reasonably easy to get along with and his intelligence made sure the both of them could have a good conversation. Then there were people like France, or Francis as he liked to be called and though he was constantly annoyed by the male he did somewhat value the friendship they had built over the years.

People like France and Japan were reasonable people, each had their faults as did he but there was only one person he could stand.

The golden haired male sat across the table from him, arguing with Francis about some petty thing he didn't need to know about. Even now something about his almost perfect appearance annoyed the English man. The bright blue eyes that almost glowed with the anger he felt, the slightly tanned skin that looked nice in the lighting of the day. Everything so perfect about the stupid American was both admirable and hated by him.

Over time he thought it would hurt less, the feeling of betrayal and loss the other had showed him. He thought wrong of course. America was the most important person in his life, he thought that they'd grow together, become stronger together, him and his little brother but America left him and grew without him.

"You agree right Arthur?" The voice of France, the heavily natural accent that came with the somewhat sexual French appearance of the male, cut him off from his thoughts.

"W-What?" The Brit asks, stammering a little as he noticed both France's and America's eyes on him. In fact everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for the answer.

"It's a ridiculous idea to leave the new solution for pollution ideas to America and his stupid unreal superheroes? Don't you agree Arthur?" France repeated with a slight frown.

He had to think over the question and the situation. France was looking at him. America was looking at him, wait a minute what was that look? Almost a pained, desperate look from the younger male that caused a slight frown to appear on his features.

"I think everyone needs to input on what's best for their own country." Arthur finally replies, earning a smile from France but a further frown from America.

"Thank you, see we all need our own input on what to do…" France starts.

"How long?" America interrupts, his head now hanging down as he stared at the floor. Then he looked up, a hurt gaze landing on the Brit as he clenched his fists. "How long have you two been sleeping together?"

The question caused an uncomfortable silence to settle in the room. Both Arthur and Francis glanced at each other, both equally as confused as the other but neither really knowing what to say.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks slowly, clearing his throat a little though he jumped, as did the whole room as the American's hand came slamming down on the table.

"You never agree with him. You never agree with me either but not with him but lately everything he says you agree with, whether it's wrong or right." The American replies quickly, his eyes searching over the Brits face.

"You're mad."

"Then tell me how long!"

"There is nothing to tell. You're delusional because you're wrong and I agree that we shouldn't leave all our problems to you."

"B-But…"

"No buts. You think you're a grown up now but you're acting like a child." Arthur growls as he stands up and glares at the other. "Grow up a little and Francis please ring me about the newest meeting, I'll be leaving now."

With that he left the room, everyone else watching the door close as the uncomfortable silence only hovered around them. The American's hands stayed in tight fists as he stared at the door. He hadn't meant to snap but he hated it, hated seeing Arthur side with the stupid Frenchman.

"Listen America, Arthur's a wonderful looking male and anyone in their right mind would want to bed him if he weren't such a moody person…" France starts, trying to make the last few minutes of the meeting slightly more bearable.

"Shut up!" America growls, pushing his chair back as he walks around the table towards the door. "You just don't understand him." Alfred adds before slamming the door behind him as he left.

* * *

The flight from Germany back to England was a short one, within a few hours he was back home. His house was just outside of London, in a more rural and quiet area than his beloved Capitol but he didn't mind it too much.

As he shrugged off his jacket, handing it on the bronzed hanger in the hall, he let out a long sigh. His house was nicely furnished, different types of both light and dark wood were the base for most of the furniture though he did have a rather lot of unusual objects that seemed to somehow fit in anyway.

He was tired and a little angry, stupid American questioning him on something he had no business in knowing, so he rather typically chose to take a shower. Then he could settle down with a cup of tea before bed, maybe reading over some of his favourite literature before he nodded off.

The idea caused a small smile on his face as he heads upstairs. He turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water in the white and pale blue bathroom, dipping his hand under the water before nodding. He strips slowly, taking off and folding his suit before quickly heading into his room to place it at the top of his wardrobe, finally able to head back into the bathroom and step under the warm water.

The water ran across his pale body, blonde hair quickly flattening against his head which was unusual compared to the mess that usually fell on his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, washing away the stress and anger that always seemed to build up in the American's presence.

After ten minutes of so he was clean and refreshed enough to step out of the shower. Maybe he'd stay up a little later now, catch up on some work or just simply take some time to himself. The ideas ran through his mind as he wraps a towel around his waist and heads into his room.

The room was big, with a wooden framed king sized bed, creamy sheets and pillow cases giving the room a lighter feel. Arthur was a simple man, he liked simple decorations, anything that made him feel comfortable was good enough with him.

He heads over to the oak wardrobe, his towel falling to the ground as he reaches to the bottom shelf built in and grabs a pair of boxers with the Union Jack on them, his favourite pair in fact though he wouldn't admit it. He then grabs the towel, heading to hang it back into the bathroom, after all he was a tidy person and hated wasting time having to clean up any mess left behind. Once the towel was hung up he grabbed the smaller towel hanging up by the bath and starts drying his hair with it.

* * *

He paused however when a knock at the door caught his attention. Who would be round at this time? He wondered as he walks down the hall before jogging downstairs. It could possibly be Peter, lately his younger brother had been visiting often but then again never this late.

"Peter I told you it's dangerous for you to come over…" His voice trails off as he holds the door open.

His eyes lift slightly, the hand still drying his hair came to a stop as he simply stared at the male in front of him. Well for certain this tanned, golden haired, blue eyed male wasn't his brother Peter. Much to his surprise and slight anger it seemed America had come over.

Alfred stood slightly frozen. He'd planned what to say, how to say it and even how to react to the others possible retaliations. He hadn't prepared for this though. His eyes dropped to the pale bare feet, travelling along the males bare legs up to the Union Jack boxers before continuing across the pale, slightly muscular chest and finally his blue eyes landed on the green ones that stared back at him. He'd always thought Arthur was beautiful, especially when he smiled though it was so rare now, but he hadn't seen the male in this little amount of clothes since he was only small and the two would bathe together.

"I-I…" The American starts, gaining a small sigh from the Brit.

"Come in." Arthur replies, stepping aside slightly to let the male inside.

Alfred steps into the hall, shrugging off his shoes by the door, an old habit he'd learned from the Brit. He waits for Arthur to shut the door before following the older male into the kitchen. He had to smile a little at how adorably small the Brit was compared to him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Arthur asks, leaning turning around to look at the American who shakes his head.

"You didn't answer my question before." Alfred murmurs, adjusting his glasses slightly as he looks over the Brits face. "Are you sleeping with France?"

"I-It's none of your business." Arthur stutters a reply, almost too quickly to satisfy the American.

"Why do you push me away? You don't tell me anything, you avoid my gaze when I speak to you, insult me all the time." Alfred hisses a little, his voice rising slightly. He'd planned to stay calm but the problem was he couldn't stay calm when Arthur was concerned. He became angry, obsessed with what the Brit did in his spare time, who he spent this time with.

"This is ridiculous…"

"No it's not. Arthur please…" Alfred starts, trailing off as he receives a glare from those green eyes that had held so much happiness so many years ago. Now they just looked pained.

"Don't call me that."

"France does."

The quick reply, said in a harsh tone caused the Brit to frown. He clenched his fists as he looked down. Alfred had never cared so why now? It was him who was abandoned, him who wasn't wanted anymore so why would he show up?

"W-Why do you care?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred sighs softly.

"Y-You have never cared about me. You were the one who wanted to leave, who didn't want or need me anymore!" The Brit snaps, his body shaking a little as he backed up until he was against the unit. "You didn't want me, you fought against me. I was always there for you when I could be! Y-You didn't want me anymore and all I wanted was to be needed by you, to be your big brother who could protect you from the world…"

The American stayed silent as he looked down. Oh sometimes his wonderful Arthur could be so stupid. He knew he'd hurt the other by seeking independence, he'd fought against the person he cared about the most. He'd hoped over time the male would see but clearly not.

"I never stopped needing you."

"Y-Yes you did! Don't lie to me anymore, I-I just wanted to be your big brother for a little longer…" The Brit stammers. He could feel his pain bubbling up, all his anger and sadness from back them seemed to snap and for the first time in a very long time tears began falling from his eyes. His body shook as he lifts his hands to desperately wipe at his eyes.

"I know." Alfred whispers as he steps closer to the smaller male. He was so cute, even when sad, it made his heart ache slightly. His tanned hands lift to gently tug Arthur's smaller pale ones from his face.

"America?" Arthur sniffles, his watery eyes looking up at the other. He felt pathetic, crying in front of him, for the second time now too. "I just wanted y-you to need your big brother."

"I don't want you to be my big brother." Alfred admits softly, frowning slightly as the older man's lip quivered. "Arthur…"

Alfred's grip tightened on Arthur's hands, his body stepping closer to the males, pressing him against the unit slightly as he leant down slowly. His nose nudged against the Brits, his eyes registering the confused look on Arthur's face that caused a small smile on the American's lips. He took in a sharp breath, murmuring the Brits name once more before his lips moved to brush against the others.

"A-America?"

"You have no idea how much I need you." The American murmurs, his hands letting go of the Brits as he cups the pale face, his thumbs running across soft cheeks as his lips pressed against Arthur's again.

He began pressing soft, short kisses along the Brits lips as he murmured his name. It felt so amazing, he was holding Arthur and kissing him and he wasn't being pushed away. His chest felt comfortably warm as slowly the smaller male started adding to each soft kiss.

"Arthur?" Alfred asks as he pulls back slightly, looking down at the pale face that was now rather flustered. "Can I kiss you?"

"Y-You already have git." Arthur stammers, giving up telling the other off about his name. He had a strangely nice feeling in his chest, it wasn't like before when he cared for Alfred, this was different but in a good way.

"Mmhmm." Alfred simply replies, his hands dropping to the slender waist of the man he'd been in love with for so long.

Arthur tried helplessly to control his blush as his hands awkwardly rested on the American's chest. As the younger male leant down, the Brit stood on his tip toes to hurry the meeting of their lips. Unlike before, when their lips crashed together it was rough and desperate, Alfred's tongue darting out of his mouth to lick and suck on the Brits lips. Arthur didn't need much more taunting, his lips parted, gratefully letting the American's tongue into his mouth. Pale hands shot up, fingers tangling in golden locks as Alfred's tongue skilfully dominated Arthur's.

The Brits mind was racing, it felt almost too good, being overwhelmed by the American's flavour and smell as that wonderfully skilled tongue ran along the bottom of his own. His fingers tightened in the taller male's hair, his body leaning into Alfred's. He felt slightly embarrassed, he'd not had much practice at kissing but he wanted to make it nice for the younger male too. He bashfully shifts his tongue back before sucking softly on the American's tongue that brushed his lips, gaining a soft groan from the taller male.

"Arthur…" Alfred breathes as he pulls back, panting softly as his forehead rests against the others.

"A-Ameri…" The Brits sentence was cut short as Alfred hands that were lingering on the smaller males hips shifted to his behind. The tanned hands give the round cheeks a squeeze as he lifts the Brit off the floor and pushes him back onto the unit, easily slotting in-between the male's legs.

A soft moan escapes Arthur's mouth as Alfred's mouth moves to his exposed neck, showering the pale skin there with bites and sucks that were hard enough to leave pink marks along his neck. The American's hands grip at the Brits ass, massaging and squeezing the skin, causing more quiet and surprised groans to escape the blonde's lips.

"Did you sleep with him?" Alfred asks between the soft bites that now moved to the Brits shoulder. Arthur could barely answer as his fingers claw at the American's scalp.

"O-Once. A while ago." The Englishman finally answers, his cheeks heating up further as in response Alfred's hands push his body against him, their waists colliding as the American let out a slight growl.

"I can't stand it. The idea of him touching you, holding you…" Alfred murmurs, his hands trailing up the pale back, feeling the smaller nation shiver against him. "…Kissing you."

As he murmured the words the American's lips pressed a soft kiss against the Brits Adams apple. A soft groan left the older males lips, the sound being drawn out as a long suck was presented against his neck.

"A-America…"

"Alfred." The American cuts in quickly.

"What?"

"Call me Alfred." He adds, pulling back with a soft smile at the man in front of him. At the statement Arthurs cheeks turned slightly redder which caused a teasing grin to appear on the American's face.

"A-Alfred." Arthur murmurs shakily. "Upstairs. N-Not here."

* * *

Alfred smiles at the words, very much enjoying how his name sounds with the Brits accent. He gently wraps his arms around the Brits waist, lifting him off the unit carefully. In response pale legs wrap around the American's waist, the older males arms wrapping around the others neck tightly. Alfred gently showers the males neck with kisses as he heads out into the hall. His lips left a small trail of kisses to the Brits ear as he carried him upstairs.

Having been to the Brits home a few times over the years, the American already knew which room was Arthur's well-furnished room. He pushed the door open with his foot and carried the smaller nation inside. The room was a lot like Arthur. To most people's eyes it was plain but as he glanced around the room Alfred noticed the small beautiful perfections, like Arthur's jacket hung neatly over the chair at his desk, the collection of pens set in a jar from every country the male had been to.

"Alfred?"

The soft sound of his name brought him out of his thoughts. He offered the Brit a small smile as he gently lowered him onto the centre of the bed. He crawled over, his legs either side of the others and his hands either side of the Brits face, keeping himself propped up so he didn't put any weight on the smaller male.

His lightly tanned hands trailed down the pale sides of Arthur's body, able to feel the shiver across the Brits skin as his fingertips reached the waistband of Arthur's adorably typical Union Jack boxers. He couldn't help a soft chuckle as he glanced up at Arthur's flushing face, the Brit knowing all too well what Alfred was thinking in regards to his choice of underwear. Alfred slowly dipped his fingers under the waistband, taking hold of the material between his fingertips before slowly pulling them down. He shifts back, kneeling on the bed to tug the boxers from the Brits feet before throwing them to the side.

Alfred takes in a soft breath, staying knelt by the male's knees as he takes in the sight of the male in front of him. To him, Arthur was truly beautiful. His creamy skin seemed to glow slightly in the light of the room. The Brit had a small frame with slender but still muscular bodily features. After taking in the pale slight muscles across the Brits chest Alfred finally allowed his eyes to shift lower. His face became quickly flustered, he sucked in a long breath and simply took in the Brits lower region. He'd expected the shaft to be pale like the rest of his body but instead the skin was a pink colour, much like Arthur's flustered cheeks. He was definitely smaller than the American but to Alfred that only made the Brit more adorable, though he was sure Arthur was big for his height.

"A-Alfred! Don't look!" Arthur finally stammers, his voice coming out in a squeak as the American's eyes met his once more.

"But you're so beautiful." Alfred replies simply, stopping the Brits protest as he leans down and presses a gently kiss against his lips.

During the kiss Alfred's hands moved to rest on the Brit's hips, a small smile crosses the American's lips as the Brits hands shakily lift and start unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd wanted to touch his wonderful Arthur like this. Alfred pulls back for a moment, slipping out of his shirt and throwing it to the side before he blinks down at the Brit.

"Arthur?" He whispers softly.

The Brit however was a little to confused to speak. He'd always thought Alfred would by chubby and pale under those strange clothes of his but it wasn't quite how he'd imagined. The American's chest was lightly tanned and across his chest were perfectly sculpted muscles though they weren't over the top either. Somehow Alfred seemed completely different, he wasn't Arthur's childish little brother anymore, he was a handsome young man who had somehow over time captured the Brits heart, argument by argument.

"But you eat so much…"

"How romantic Artie." Alfred laughs softly, managing to catch Arthur's soft mumble about his appearance. He only laughed again as the Brit seemed to realize he's been heard and his pale cheeks took on a pink tint again.

Alfred's hands gently trailed their way along the Brit's sides, a soft smile crossing his lips as Arthur nervously reached up and slowly tugged off the American's glasses. The small shudder that ran across Arthur's spine as Alfred trails his hands back down, his fingers grazing over the pale thighs of the smaller nation, didn't go unnoticed. The American smirks softly, his blue eyes staring down at the Brit as he leant down and bit at his bottom lip.

"Arthur…" He starts as his lips slowly moved, his teeth grazing against the smaller nations ear. He heard the Brits breathing hitch as Alfred took a hold of his thighs and spread Arthur's legs apart. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined touching you like this."

"A-Alfred!" Arthur yelps, his face burning red as lightly tanned fingers wrapped around his partly erect cock.

The American's hand started to slowly stroke the Brit, Alfred's cheeks flushing as he came to the realization that this was the first time he'd really touched someone. He'd thought about touching Arthur before but it was somehow better than he imagined. Arthur bit his bottom lip at his touch, his hips twitching as his fingers grip onto the sheets slightly, fingers flexing with every tug on his length which was quickly becoming erect with the rhythmic movements of Alfred's hand.

Alfred nibbles and sucks on Arthur's ear, his hand continuing at a reasonable pace though the bucking of Arthur's hips into his hand made him question just how fast the Brit wanted to be touched. In return to the bucking of the Brits hips, the American bit harshly against the blonde's neck, surprisingly receiving a long moan.

"M-More Al…" Arthur breathes, his hips unwillingly continuing to buck up against the hand that was moving painfully slow to him. He hadn't been touched like this for a long time and part of the Brit wondered if it were because he'd wanted the American to pick up the courage to touch him. His love for the golden haired male had always varied between brotherly and romantic, swaying more as the American grew.

Alfred moves his hand faster along the male's length, his lips finding their way to the Brits collar bone where he nibbles and sucks at the skin. Arthur's soft moans were causing his own erection to strain against his boxers uncomfortably. No one had ever had this effect on him before.

He moves his free hand up to gently pinch the blonde's right nipple, earning a louder groan as he starts to rub the bud between his thumb and fore finger. His lightly tanned cheeks flush as he presses a soft kiss to Arthur's right nipple before his lips wrap around the nub and start to suck gently. He wasn't sure what to do, after all he'd never done this before but hearing the hitching in his lover's breath as he shuddered against him indicated that he was doing ok. His other hand slowly stopped stroking the male, a small smirk appearing on his features as he heard a disappointed sigh from the Brit. The hand then moves lower as he gently cups the Brits balls, slowly starting to massage them in his palm. Almost instantly the Brit began groaning again, Arthur's hands moving down as he tugs on the belt hooks of the American's pants.

"A-Al." Arthur stutters as his face reddens. "I-I don't want to be the only one unclothed."

At the Brits words Alfred's lips left his skin, his hands pausing their movements before he nods softly. He kneels up in front of the other, slightly nervously reaching to unbutton his pants though a pair of pale hands held onto his own to stop him. Alfred stares down at Arthur who kneels in front of him, dropping the American's hands to unbutton and unzip Alfred's pants. Arthur then slowly slid Alfred's pants down to his knees where the American shifted out of them. His green eyes then lift to stare at the straining bulge behind the boxers. He glances up at Alfred whose cheeks flush as Arthur gently tugs down the boxers leaving Alfred completely naked.

"Y-You're big." Arthur stutters, his face becoming red as he took in the straining erection in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder if Alfred had every let anyone touch him or even if Alfred had touched himself.

"A-Artie…" Alfred stammers through his voice trails off with a shaky moan as a hot moist tongue runs along the underside of his erection.

The Brit allowed a small smirk to grow on his lips as his tongue ran back along the American's straining cock. Arthur continued to lick the underside of his erection a few times before he hesitantly wraps his lips around the head. He draws the hot flesh into his mouth, giving a long suck to the head as his tongue runs over the slit a few times. Hearing a soft whimper from the American the Brit sucks more of the length into his mouth, continuing to move his head forward until the head of the others erection hit the back of his throat. Though Arthur winced, hearing the low groan from Alfred was worth it. He slowly starts bobbing his head along the others erection, his tongue continuing to lick the underside of his length as every now and again he gave a long suck to the head.

"N-Nnnn A-Artie…" Alfred moans, his fingers finding their way into the blonde mess of hair that sat on the Brits head but it didn't stop Arthur from continuing his actions.

He could hear the hitching and faltering of the Americans breath between Alfred's soft groans as he gave another long suck around the head of the erection, this time humming softly at the same time. Alfred's fingers tightened in Arthur's hair, his hips pushing forward slightly as with a loud moan, his body shuddering slightly, his cum spurted into the Brits mouth. Arthur's eyes widened a little his hands move to hold the younger nations hips. Some of the sticky white liquid dribbled from his mouth as he attempted to swallow it all.

"I-I'm so sorry." Alfred stutters, his face completely red as the Brit pulls his mouth off the American's now limp cock. Arthur simply blushes as he looks up at Alfred and slowly licks the cum from around his lips.

"It's fine." Arthur murmurs as he slowly sticking his tongue out and gently starts licking at the American's length again. He continues to do so until he feels the length twitch against his tongue.

"A-Arthur?"

"Y-You're going to need to be hard if w-we're actually going to do this." Arthur replies quietly. He then shifts back a little, kneeling rather awkwardly as he looks up at the American. "W-We don't have to obviously. Not like I really want to do it with you git…"

He was cut off as a soft kiss was pressed to his lips, his body being pushed back until he was lying on the bed again. Alfred smiles softly into the kiss, typical Arthur to start disagreeing when he got too close to someone, not that Alfred cared. As he pulled back from the kiss a cheeky smile graced and American's face.

"You're becoming a bad liar Arthur." Alfred says softly as his hands gently place themselves on the Brit's hips.

"W-Well I was just, I mean it's not really that I'm a bad liar... W-What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Arthur suddenly yelped as he felt the head of the American's erection press against his entrance.

"What do you think I'm doing?" America asks slowly.

"H-Haven't you done this before? You can't just stick it up there it'll tear me apart!" Arthur replies with a rather horrified look on his face.

However the look faltered when he caught the slight shocked expression on Alfred's face and shortly after came a deep blush as the American looked away. Arthur blinks a few times before he sighs. So Alfred hadn't done this before? It seems even now there were a lot of things Arthur would need to teach him. Arthur props himself up on one elbow before reaching a hand out to stroke Alfred's cheek.

"Give me your hand love." Arthur murmurs with an encouraging smile. Alfred hesitantly lifts his right hand into Arthurs before he's pulled forward a little.

Alfred's eyes only widened as Arthur's hand held onto his wrist, pulling his fingertips up to the Brit's pale lips. Arthur gently kissed the tip of the three middle fingers before gently pulling them into his mouth. Alfred let out a slightly muffled squeak as Arthur started to suck and lick his fingers. His tongue was so hot against his skin and the soft humming sounds Arthur made caused the American's cheeks to flush brighter. Those lips had been wrapped around his length just minutes ago, sucking a licking… At the thought Alfred's cock twitched, his other hand gripping onto Arthur's hip tighter.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur's gaze raised to meet Alfred's as he slowly pulled the fingers from his mouth. The Brit gave another reassuring smile, the kind that used to make Alfred feel so safe when he was younger. Arthur then proceeded to move Alfred's hand down until it was by his ass.

"P-Put them in..." Arthur breathes, his head turning to the side slightly as a bright blush covered his pale cheeks. "One at a time, o-ok?"

A determined expression came onto Alfred's face as Arthur gently let his wrist go. The American uses one hand to lift Arthur's hips slightly, glancing between the twitching pink hole and his glazed fingers. In a way he was glad Arthur wasn't looking because of the way his whole face turned a dark red. He hesitantly pressed the tip of his finger to the hole and then started to push it in slowly. As he pushed the muscles inside the Brit tightened, sucking his finger further inside Arthur's entrance. With a set determined expression Alfred kept pushing the finger further until he could no longer see the finger.

"I-In and out Alfred." Arthur inhales slightly as he squirms under the other. "Slowly A-Al…"

Seeing the desperate look on the Brits face was another to send precum dripping down Alfred's erection, even so he managed to concentrate on the others instructions and slowly pulled the finger back out to the tip. As he pushed it in again a whimpered moan left the Brit's lips. Alfred took that as proof he was doing ok so he started to slowly push the finger in and out of the smaller nation. As he continues to the same movements Arthur's breathing starts to quicken, one of his hands clenching onto the sheets of the bed as he whimpers softly.

"A-Al another." Arthur instructs, the American nodding softly as he pulls the lone finger to the tip only to add a second one next to it.

He pushes both fingers in before pulling them out again. After a few more times of thrusting his fingers in and out of the other Alfred hesitantly starts to scissor the fingers apart. The surprised moan that left Arthur's lips at this action, the way his body shuddered to a point where the elbow which had propped him up collapsed allowing the Brit to fall back onto the bed, the combination of these actions caused a small smile to grow on the American's face. There was a wonderful sense of happiness from seeing Arthur like this, being able to see the lust glazing over the green eyes of his new found lover. He didn't hesitate to add the third finger as he was scissoring before he then starts to thrust the fingers in and out quickly. Arthur was moaning softly, his body squirming slightly as the fingers continued to push further into him. Alfred couldn't cope with it, the sight of Arthur so messed up like this over him, he was rather sure that he'd cum soon just watching the other.

"N-No more Al!" Arthur whines causing the others actions to stop. As Arthur looks up at the male his eyes were filled with lust and desperation. "P-Please Alfred, I want you inside me."

Hearing the other beg for him, seeing the lust in the Brit's eyes that had long filled his own, it was the final straw for Alfred. His fingers slid out of the stretched hole as he shifts to kneel between the pale legs of his lover. One hand continued to hold Arthur's hips as his other hand took hold of his own twitching cock. He pressed the tip of his erection to the hole that seemed to twitch with anticipation at the contact. Alfred looked at Arthur's flustered face for any kind of protest but all he found was a soft smile on the Brit's face. With a shaky inhale he pushed his hips forward, the head of his erection almost being sucked into the smaller nation. Alfred didn't stop pushing forward until his entire erection had been swallowed by the Brits entrance.

It was hot. His length was surrounded by hot moist muscles that clenched at him slightly as the Brit let out a soft whimper. He could already feel his breathing becoming uneven as he leans down to press a kiss against Arthur's forehead. He had to wait a moment for the other to get used to his size which was almost agony considering all he wanted to do was start thrusting into the moist heat that surrounded him.

"Arthur?"

"M-Move Al."

With permission from his lover the American slowly drew his hips back until only the head of his erection was inside the other. He then pushed back in at the same slow pace. He started to push slowly in and out of his lover, making sure not to thrust too hard due to the slight winces Arthur made with his movements.

"I-I'm sorry am I hurting you?" Alfred whispers as he presses soft kisses across Arthur's pale cheeks. "Should I stop?"

"N-No don't stop, y-you just have to find…" Arthur's voice trailed off into a surprised moan as the other thrust in slightly further. The Brits back arched up against the American's chest, causing a slight shaky breath to leave Alfred.

"Arthur?"

"T-There! Oh God Alfred there again!" Arthur demands with a slight groan.

Alfred pulls out before thrusting into the same spot once more, the sound that left Arthur's lips as those nerves were pushed into was one Alfred didn't know the Brit could ever make. It was a twist between a cry and a moan and somehow the sound was so incredibly arousing. The American's hips pulled back again only to thrust back into the Brit at a much faster pace. Arthur's arms found their way around the American's shoulders, his pale fingers knotting into the sandy locks of his lover as one pale leg slid around Alfred's waist.

"Harder Alfred!"

Oh God he was far too happy to comply to his lovers demands. Alfred started slamming into the other, hitting the ball of nerves over and over again to the point where Arthur was a mere moaning mess under him. Arthur's hips started to push back against his thrust, allowing Alfred to reach impossibly deep into the Brit.

Alfred's lips kissed and suckled at Arthur's chest, sucking on each perked up nipple gently just to hear the slight squeaks Arthur made. Lightly tanned hands gripped onto pale hips as the heated tongue of the American darted across the Brit's skin, leaving soft pink marks across the peachy shoulders and neck of the smaller nation. Lips locked, teeth clattered and then tongues collided together as the American continued to wonderfully harsh intrusion inside the Brit.

"Ah!" Arthur moans between the others lips with each thrust the American made.

"A-Arthur I'm so close." Alfred breathes as he pulls back from the kiss. His lips find their way to the pale shoulder to which he starts to bite and suck upon the skin as the Brit continued to writhe under him.

Alfred's hand reaches between them, his tanned fingers wrapping around his lovers erection that was already dripping with precum. He starts to pump the length at the same harsh pace as his thrusts, his actions causing Arthur to break down into a constant moaning mess.

"A-Al together." Arthur manages to stutter between his moans.

Alfred simply nods as he starts to thrust faster, his hips pushing harder into the other with each thrust as he continues to pump the others weeping erection. As he felt the heat building up he started to moan the others name with every thrust.

"A-AAAHHH Alfred!" Arthur screams, his back arching upwards and his hands tightening in the others hair as warm white sticky fluid spurts from his erection, covering both their chests and Alfred's hand.

"Arthur! Arthur! A-A-Arthur!" The American responded, the tightening of muscle around him causing his own release to shoot into the smaller nation. His fingers dig into the pale hips, his moans being muffled by the Brit's shoulder as he pushed in as far as he could while releasing.

As Alfred's thrusts start to become slower, hot cum seeping out from Arthur's hole as the two of them slowly rode out their orgasm. As his thrusts finally came to a stop Alfred's lightly tanned body, dripping with drops of sweat from their activities, dropped forward onto the Brit's chest. He could feel their skin sticking together with the sweat and cum that had drenched them both. He could hear nothing but a mix of both their panting breaths. The only thing telling him this was real were the dainty fingers gently running through his hair.

* * *

Alfred slowly propped himself up on his elbows, a weak smile on his face as he gazes down at the blonde. Arthur was flustered and tears had formed in his eyes but even so he smiled back at his lover. As Arthur's arms pulled Alfred down their lips met into a soft, lazy kiss. Alfred's tongue gently massaged over Arthur's lower lip and Arthur gently nibbled on the prying tongue.

"Did it hurt?" Alfred asks as he pulls back from the kiss, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"It always does." Arthur replies before shrugging. "You did wonderful love. Don't worry about such things because even if it hurt it was worth it." Arthur admits with a bashful smile. "Now let's have a bath ok?"

Alfred's bright blue eyes watered a little as he nuzzled his face against Arthur's pale shoulder. Hearing Arthur speak that way to him of all people, it felt wonderful yet it somehow broke his heart at the same time. He'd spent such a long time regretting how he'd broke away from this man and an even long amount of time loving him. To hear him speak so sweetly made him want to cry.

"Alfred?" Arthur asks softly as his hands continue to run through the golden hair of his lover.

"I-I love you so much Arthur." Alfred stammers as tears start to fall onto Arthur's shoulder.

The Brit simply blinks a few times. Alfred loved him. Really loved him. It was a little strange hearing it now, after all they'd been through, after all the pain they'd caused each other. After a few moments Arthur smiles softly, hugging the taller nation against him with a soft laugh.

"I love you too Al."

* * *

**There we have it...**

**This is my first M rated fan fiction that's actually been published so I hope it meets the standards that you guys deserve :3**

**I know there's probably quite a lot of OOCness with these two but I couldn't help myself in some parts XD**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it :3**


End file.
